


Fluff Bingo

by gypsysue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: Over on Discord, I am a part of a writers group. Jilly James decided to start a Fluff Bingo challenge, and I decided to partake. For more information go to Discord and join Just Write, you may need to ask for an invite to join the server. This is my selection. Each is a little one-shot per square. It will be added to as I fill more squares.





	1. Introduction to Challenge

Squares filled so far are: Kids, Cuddling, Flowers, Kittens, Babies and Togetherness  
Each chapter is a new one-shot for Fluff Bingo.


	2. Special Method

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Bingo: Kids  
Orion wants a ride on Buckbeak, and he is sure his daddy can convince his mummy, in his own special way.

Title: Special Method  
Author: Gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry/Hermione  
Rating: M  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 1194

“Son of a bitch,” Harry muttered as he tripped over a shoe on his way to the bathroom. It was the third time this week, but at least it wasn’t as bad as the Lego incident.

“DAD!”

“Dad’s busy, what do you need,” Harry heard as he finished his business and washed his hands. Turning the shower on, he waited for the water to heat up before jumping in. It was the weekend, so he was going to take a little longer than normal.

“DADDY, HURRY UP!”

“Merlin,” he whispered as he tried to wash the shampoo out of his eye from being startled with the sudden yelling. He should be used to it, he really should be since it happened every damn time. Harry huffed as he realised he was not going to get the leisurely shower he wanted and finished up quickly before grabbing a towel and heading to his bedroom.

“Hey daddy,” Orion said, causing Harry to jump slightly.

“Hey, little man,” he answered once he lowered his heartbeat, “looking for some peace?”

“Why do they have to be so loud daddy?” Orion asked with a small pout on his face.

“I have no idea, but I blame Uncle’s Fred and George,” Harry said with a frown causing Orion to smile brightly at him.

“It must be a twin thing then,” Orion said with authority nodding his head at his own statement.

“It must be,” Harry answered with a small laugh as he got up and dressed.

“Hiding away?” Hermione asked as she entered the room.

“Yes, mummy. We decided that the twins are just noisy. Maybe we could give them away to Uncle Fred, he doesn’t have any kids yet,” Orion said with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Where are the little monsters?” Harry asked as he walked over to Orion and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder, much to the little boy's amusement.

“Winky is watching them, she’s helping them paint. Though I’m pretty sure they are painting her more than anything else. Thank Merlin for magic,” Hermione said, smiling at her son giggling on her husband's shoulder.

“What are we doing today?” Harry asked as he pulled Orion down and set the five-year-old onto the ground.

“Besides mum and dad’s for dinner, Minerva asked if we could bring Orion and the twins for a visit, she misses them,” Hermione said with a little laugh. “I know,” she added when Harry went to open his mouth, “we only saw her last week, what can I say, she is taking her role as grandma seriously.”

“Yay, Hagrid!” Orion exclaimed excitedly.

“What no excitement of grandma?” Harry asked.

“Sure dad, but Hagrid!”

“How can you argue with that?” Hermione asked with a small laugh, only let’s not let Minerva know she lost out to Hagrid in the excitement race; otherwise, she will try and up the ante.”

“I’m not sure she could win that, Hermione, what with unicorns and all, Hagrid pretty much has everyone beat,” Harry said smiling and pulling Hermione into a hug, kissing her forehead.

“Daddy, Hagrid said that I could ride Buckbeck, can I daddy, can I?” Orion asked tugging on his fathers top.

Harry squeezed Hermione to him, he could feel her ramping up for a long lecture on safety and age appropriateness and smiled at her when she looked at him questioningly. The war of silent words that can only happen when a couple has been together for so long and know each other inside and out occurred in a matter of seconds before Hermione sighed kissed her husband's cheek and went to get the twins ready.

“Not alone, but I might take up for a ride on Buckbeak if he allows it,” Harry said, smiling at the joy in his son’s eyes.

“Yay, you’re the best daddy,” Orion said, jumping into his dad’s arms and placing kisses all over his face.

“Don’t get too excited, mummy still has to have her say,” Harry said, causing Orion to pout.

“You can make her let me, daddy, I know you can,” Orion said after a moment's thought.

“What makes you say that?” Harry asked, trying to hide the smile from his son.

“Well,” Orion said, wrapping his arms around his daddy’s neck, “you just have to tell her about how you would love to have been able to do something like that when you were little, mummy always gives you that look and nods,” Orion said smiling widely at his father.

Harry couldn’t help the laugh that left him as he hugged his boy close. He had used that excuse to get Orion his first training broom, to take Orion on a ride when he had changed into his animagus form and to allow him to ride on the back of Firenze. He hadn’t realised his son had picked up on his little trick.

“Shh,” Harry whispered into Orion’s ear, “if mummy hears you we won't be able to use that anymore,” Harry said smiling and kissing his son on the forehead while staring at his wife standing in the doorway. She was smiling indulgently at her boys and quickly ducked out of the way as Orion turned towards the open door.

“Oh, right,” Orion said, “shhh. Better not tell the twins either daddy, they are blabbermouths,” Orion added nodding his head.

“You should be nicer to your sisters, Orion,” Harry said.

“Why?” Orion asked, his little face screwed up in confusion, “they are yucky girls.”

“Mummy is a girl,” Harry answered.

“No mummy is a mummy, and a grown-up, not a girrrrrllll,” Orion said, rolling his eyes at his dad.

“Well on that note how about we go see Hagrid about a Hippogriff,” Harry said, intending to pass that particular conversation over to his much smarter wife.

“Yay!” Orion said, and wiggled down for his father’s arms and out of the room, “I’m going to pack my new animal book to share with Hagrid,” he called as he disappeared down the hallway.

“Winky’s getting the girls ready,” Hermione said as she entered the room with a smile on her face, “so let’s talk about your methods, shall we?” Hermione asked as she moved over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I don’t think we have time for me to use that method right now,” Harry replied, his voice husky from where Hermione was kissing his neck. “But I will be sure to show you tonight when the kids are asleep.”

“Perfect,” Hermione said as she pulled back and summoned her coat. “Let’s get going, and maybe after dinner with my parents, they will keep the kids for the night,” she added sauntering out of the room, swaying her hips in the way her husband liked.

“Tease,” Harry muttered as he followed her out of the room, his eyes firmly on her arse. Hermione smiled at him over her shoulder and winked.

“Come on, kids, time to go.”

Orion indeed got to ride on Buckbeak with his dad, and while Hermione’s parents watched the kids, Harry was more than happy to repay his wives kindness with his special method.


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Bingo: Cuddling  
Harry and Hermione figure out how to fix things, their way.

Title: The Plan  
Author: Gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry/Hermione  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Talks of child abuse, mind control, obliviate. Time Travel and swearing  
Word Count: 1189

“You have to get to Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, immediately. A young boy is being kept in the cupboard under the stairs, half-starved,” the voice said as the phone line crackled.

“Do you know how old this child is?” the 999 operators asked, concerned, as she wrote of the information and send the police and an ambulance to the address stated.

“I’m not sure, he is so little it’s hard to tell, just please hurry,” the voice said and the phone line cut out.

Harry smiled to himself as he moved back to his cupboard and shut the door behind him, locking it with a wave of his hand. If that didn’t do it then he was going to go with Plan B. Hermione had suggested the 999 route, when they were cuddled up in bed trying to decide the best way to rescue him, and by extension the rest of the world. They had been on the run for over 2 years and knew it was only a matter of time before they were found, so when they could rest for more than a moment, they would plan.

Harry treasured those moments, Hermione curled around him, as they tried to find a little bit of peace in a war-torn world. They would change that, but first, he had to fix himself.

BANG BANG BANG, “Open up, this is the police,” Harry heard, startling him out of his thoughts. He had timed this perfectly, he was home alone, locked away and the Dursley were out to dinner.

“Break it down,” he heard and tried to keep the glee from his voice as the door smashed down, reminding him of the time Hagrid had found him the first time.

He heard the sound of heavy boots stomping through the house and up the stairs, “clear,” was shouted out a few times and then, he heard the locks being taken off his door.

“Oh God,” a female voice said as she looked into the cupboard and saw him laying down wrapped around himself, looking as miserable as possible. “I need help here,” she called behind her before she leant forward and smiled at Harry.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Harry said, frowning at the woman, “I’ll get in trouble.” Harry whimpered and curled in further on himself, trying to look as pitiful as possible, which seemed to be working quite well if they look on the woman’s face was anything to go by.

“It’s alright sweetheart, no one is going to hurt you ever again,” the lady said with a smile, trying to be reassuring.

“That’s what Miss Harper said, but then she disappeared and Uncle Vernon,” Harry paused for effect, “I shouldn’t say, it will only get worse,” he mumbled forcing a tear to slide down his dirty cheek.

“My name is Detective Sally Monroe, and I can promise you, you will be safe from now on.”

“Really?” Harry asked, trying to sound a mixture of hopeful and sceptical.

“Really,” Sally said, holding out her hand. “Come with me, sweetheart, and I will make sure you never have to see these people again.”

Harry slowly extended his hand, pulling it back a few times, before clasping her hand and crawling out of the cupboard. Sall picked him up when he was out, and another officer wrapped a blanket around him.

“Can you tell me your name, sweetheart?” Sally asked.

“Harry Potter,” he said, giving her a shy smile.

“How old are you, Harry?” Sally asked

“I’m 6,” Harry answered. He pretended not to hear the gasps around him and focused solely on the Detective holding him.

“Well Harry,” Sally said as another woman came over to join them, “this is Becky, and she is a Paramedic, do you know what they are?”

“No,” Harry answered, rolling his eyes on the inside. He knew this would be annoying but not this tedious. The only thing keeping him going was the thought of what was going to happen to the Dursleys.

“She is like a nurse, and she is going to check you over in the ambulance and take you to the hospital, would that be okay?”

“Are you coming with me?” Harry asked as he tightened his arms around Sally’s neck.

“If you want me to,” Sally answered, smiling.

“Yes,” Harry answered shyly. He was sure Hermione was going to get a giggle out of this.

They moved towards the door, and then nothing.

Harry woke up in the cupboard under the stairs, blinking rapidly, as he tried to place what had happened. He shook his head as the dizziness cleared and then blinked again.

“That goat fucker,” he muttered as he remembered what had happened. Dumbledore had erased the memory of everyone there, including him. Thank Merlin for Hermione and the rune she had developed in the future to stop that, he thought as he rubbed the inside of his wrist.

He let his magic leak out and sighed as he realised the Dursley’s still weren’t home, so little time must have past. He wondered how much magic it had taken to obliviate the whole neighbourhood.

He touched the rune on his other wrist and let his magic flow into his, light it up, and held on as he connected with Hermione.

“That fucker obliviated everyone,” Harry cursed as Herimone’s image appeared before him.

“We knew he might, that’s why you had Plan B,” Hermione said, smiling a toothy grin at him.

“Merlin, Hermione, you are adorable,” Harry said, smiling at her image.

“And you are filthy, so let’s get you out of there,” she answered blushing. “Though you are adorable yourself.”

“Tomorrow then?”

“Yes, be in the garden around lunchtime, and I will make sure we are around, then boom.”

“See you then love,” Harry answered, smiling.

“See you then, Harry.”

*****

Hermione smiled as she manoeuvred her parents down Privet Drive, her father trying to figure out why they were where they were.

“Maybe you can ask someone,” Hermione said from the back, “look there is someone in the garden there,” she added, pointing to Harry and hiding her frown. He looked awful.

Dan Granger pulled over, and Hermione jumped out of the car, ignoring her parent's calls. They quickly jumped out of the car, and Emma put her hand to her mouth as she looked at the small child.

“Dan, are you seeing this?” she asked in disbelief.

“I am,” he started but was cut off when Hermione reached Harry and pulled him into a hug.

BOOM.

Magic exploded around them, much more fierce than it had the first time they had discovered they were soulmates. The adults watched on as the light wrapped around them, and Harry and Hermione consciously pulled the magic of Lily Potter into them, hoping it would work like Hermione had planned.

Pops were heard all over the place as witches and wizard arrived at the disturbance.

“Let him try and cover this up,” Hermione said as she cuddled her Harry.

“This is going to be fun,” Harry answered, pulling back slightly to smile at her.

“Let the games begin.”


	4. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Bingo: Flowers  
When Jasper loses control at Bella’s Birthday party, she calls in help from her cousin Harry.

Title: Happy Birthday  
Author: Gypsysue  
Fandom: Twilight/Harry Potter  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Accidental blood spillage  
Word Count: 1280

“Happy Birthday Bella,” Alice called as she led the poor girl into a room full of vampires.

“Happy Birthday, Bella,” Carlisle said as he moved forward to shake her hand gently. “Sorry, we tried to rein her in,” he added, giving her a sorrowful look.

Bella looked around the room, trying to control the look on her face. She knew this meant a lot to the Cullen’s, but she really did hate her birthday. Harry was the only good thing that happened on her birthday; he was always there to bail her out of the accidents she would inevitably get into.

She sighed softly to herself, though she was sure everyone in the room heard her.

“Are you okay Bella?” Edward asked as he moved to her side.

She took her time looking around the room before she answered. “Alice!” she exclaimed as she suddenly noticed everything around her. The room was full of flowers, they were covering every surface of space in the room that did not already hold something else.

She could see the table with presents on it and subconsciously thumbed the ring cousin Harry had given her. It had been waiting for her on her pillow this morning, she was sure Harry had sent Dobby with it. She would call the elf tonight when she got home to check up on her cousin.

There was a large cake-like thing on the table, covered in pink frosting and icing flowers decorating it. She wondered what made Alice believed she loved flowers so much, as it seemed to be the basic theme here, as well as pink and white.

Also on the table were glass plates and crystal goblets. It was way too fancy for her taste, but precisely what Alice would love.

“It’s, well, it’s just a little overwhelming,” Bella stammered, answering Edward’s question.

“Alice does get carried away,” Edward said with a chuckle.

“It’s fine, I shouldn’t complain since she went to a lot of effort. It’s just a little, well, a little too much for me. But I really do appreciate all the thought and effort you went to Alice,” she added when Alice pouted.

“Where did you get the ring?” Esme asked.

“Oh,” Bella said, looking down at the ring she was fiddling with, “Harry gave it to me.”

“The elusive cousin Harry,” Rosalie sneered, earning herself a glare from Edward, which she ignored completely. “Where is this so-called cousin we have all never met?”

“It’s okay Edward,” Bella said, grabbing his arm as he moved towards his sister. Bella had long ago given up on ever being friends with the girl, and after talking to Harry about what was going on, he told her to just ignore her.

“Someone like that needs attention, just don’t give her any,” Harry said with a smile. She had wanted to hug him, but they had been talking through the mirror.

“Okay, present time,” Alice said, moving towards Bella with a gift in her hand as she frowned at Rosalie.

“Thanks, you really didn’t have too,” Bella said as she took the box from Alice.

“It’s from Emmett and Rosalie,” Alice said, laughing as Bella shook the obviously empty box.

“Already installed it in your car,” Emmett said laughing.

“This is from Esme and Carlisle,” Alice said as she handed Bella an envelope.

“We thought you could do with a bit of sun,” they said, smiling at her, “you’re looking a little pale.”

Bella laughed as she stuck her finger underneath the slight opening in the envelope and pulled up. The paper ripped, but also sliced into her finger, causing her to shake it out before putting the now bleeding digit into her mouth.

“Paper cut,” she muttered after pulling the finger from her mouth and looking at the damage. The bleeding had almost stopped already, but the damage was done.

She looked up, eyes wide in panic as she heard the unnatural growling coming from across the room. Jasper was out of control, eye jet black, body taunt and the others tried to stop him from charging at her.

Bella just had enough time to push down the stone in her ring, before Edward pushed her behind him, a little too hard, which flung her across the room and into the table holding the cake and plates. She could smell the blood before she felt it trickling down her arm, and her head felt like it was full of cotton wool.

In the blink of an eye, a man appeared in the room, eyes glowing green as he surveyed the area. Before anyone could speak, Bella was surrounded by a glowing shield, Jasper was unconscious on the floor, the rest of the vampires in the room could not move a muscle.

“Bella, what happened? I thought you said these were friendly vampires like Sanguini?” Harry asked as he knelt next to her, completely ignoring the frantic vampires behind him.

“They usually are, but I cut myself, and well, Jasper’s not as controlled as the others,” Bella answered with a sheepish look.

“Oh Bella,” Harry said, clearly disappointed with her, “you know I could have helped him with that, you should have said.”

Meanwhile, while he was talking to her, he had summoned the glass out of her wounds, cleaned them up and was now applying Dittany to them. “No scars for you, missy.”

“Thanks, Harry,” Bella said, as she took the pain potion he handed to her and swallowed it down. “Tell Hermione and Neville, thank you for making one that doesn’t taste like old socks,” she added laughing as she finished and handed back the phial.

“Now let’s figure out what to do about this lot,” Harry said as he helped Bella up, then sighed as he looked at her, “well how about we fix you up first,” he said, waving his hand over her and fixing her dress and cleaning her up, “much better.”

“Thanks,” Bella said again, “now can you clean up all the blood and damage and freshen the room, so the smell goes.

“Sure thing,” Harry said, repairing the damage and blood and cleaning the air. “Better,” he asked the blond vampire as he released him from his frozen state.

“Yes, much,” Carlisle said before added, “can you release my family, please.” He had realised during the whole thing that they were essentially useless against the man, Harry and figured it was best to just talk to him. He had no idea what they were up against.

“I will leave Jasper asleep for now,” Harry said and then frowned at Edward, “you can’t read my mind, so you should stop trying,” he said, annoyed.

“You’re like Bella?” Edward asked.

“Well, we are family,” Harry said, “but no, I have a natural defence against you, Bella has one I designed for her, just like Charlie.”

“You did?” Bella asked, looking confused.

“I talked it over with Uncle Charlie, and after he learned there are people that can read minds, he asked if I could help, so I had Gringotts make something special for you and Charlie.”

“What?” Bella asked.

“We can talk about that later, sweetheart, for now, tell me what’s going on and if I need to kill any vampires,” Harry said smirking at her.

“He doesn’t mean it,” Bella said quickly, then turned to Harry, “stop that, they don’t know your sense of humour,” she said, slapping him on the shoulder.

“Oh, Charlie’s calling on the mirror, you talk to them, I will go talk to him,” Harry said as he excused himself from the room, leaving Bella alone, with a room full of vampires all focused on her.


	5. Cougar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Bingo: Kitten  
Lily rescued a kitten when they were in hiding in Godric Hollow. Little did she know that Cougar would be the protector for her child she couldn’t be.

Title: Cougar  
Author: Gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: None  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Mistreated Harry for a minute. Mind control.  
Word Count: 1512

Cougar roared as he entered the nursery to find his wizard missing. He sniffed at his wizard's mother and growled louder. He had already seen the father of his wizard in the front room as he raced up the stairs.

Cougar put his paws up onto the cot and reached inside picking up his wizard’s favourite toy in his jaws before bounding out of the room and back down the stairs. He sniffed the air and followed the scent of his wizard.

‘I’m coming Harry,’ the Wampus cat thought as he raced down the streets, faster than the human eye could ever hope to see.

Cougar had been found by Lily Potter when he was just a month old, abandoned in the cemetery of Godric Hollow. He had been stolen from his pack when his mother had been out hunting and had managed to escape his captors.

He would have left them after he was strong enough, but he had met baby Harry, and instantly, he had connected to the boy. He was his wizard, and he would protect him. As a kitten, he had spent most of his time sleeping in Harry’s cot, until he got too big and had to make do with sleeping on the floor near his wizard. It wouldn’t be long until his wizard was given a bed and then Cougar could spend his nights next to his wizard once more. He could have shrunk down but he prefered not to do that when he could get away with it.

Except he had failed. He had been out hunting when he had felt a tug on his connection to his wizard, and when he had returned, he had found chaos. Now his wizard was gone and by the scent of the room had been gone for a while. He cursed himself for having to hunt so far away.

Cougar had to stop a few times for water, food and rest, but finally made it to where he could smell his wizard. His ears twitched as he walked up to the house he could hear his wizard in, and he roared at the sound of his wizards muffled sobs, running towards the door and knocking it down with brute force.

He could hear his Harry crying in the tiny cupboard under the staircase, so he battered at the door pushing the bolt out of place and nosed the door open. He grabbed his boy by his baggy top and pulled him out of the small space, licking his face as his wizard hugged him tightly.

“Cooar,” Harry said, sobbing softly into his friend's fur, glad to finally have some comfort. “Mummy and Daddy gone.”

Cougar purred gently into his wizard's ear, nuzzling him. He sniffed at his wizard and could smell how dirty he was and could hear his tummy rumbling, and growled softly.

He stiffened slightly, ready to attack as he heard people enter the room, he could smell the fear and anger on them. Turning swiftly, keeping his wizard behind him, he roared out his anger at the people who had caused his wizards discomfort and swiped his paw at them.

The big fat man was holding a weapon of some kind, and even though Cougar wanted to attack and kill the whole family, he decided against it as it put his wizard in danger. Instead, he used one of his most powerful weapons and looked at the disgusting humans in the eye, hypnotising them and implanting commands with his Legilimency powers.

Under the watchful eye of Cougar, Harry was bathed, changed and fed, before being placed on the big bed in the guest room, which would now be Harry’s room.

Life at the Dursley went smoothly for Harry from that point on, Cougar always by his side, making sure he was treated well and with kindness, he also kept the pesky Kneazles from down the street away from Harry.

Cougar would walk Harry to school, and be there to pick him up, stalking around the playground during playtime so he could make sure Harry was treated well. He would shrink down to his kitten size when he was around other humans besides the Dursley’s, after an incident when one of the neighbours had called animal control about a wild animal in the area.

Though he felt small, to others he was still huge in his kitten size, as at that size he was still as large as an adult Maine Coon. He would let the other kids pat him if it helped his Harry make friends and after a few years would follow Harry into his classrooms, much to most of the teacher's delight.

Cougar also made sure Harry knew all about magic and his history, using his powers to tell Harry all he knew. He also made Petunia tell Harry everything she knew about Lily and James.

So it was a well informed and happy Harry Potter that received his Hogwarts letter and quickly sent off a reply.

“Aunt Petunia, can you drop Cougar and me off at the Leaky Cauldron please?” Harry asked his Aunt after sending off his acceptance letter.

“Of course, Harry dear. Do you want me to come with you?” Petunia asked, smiling at her nephew. She couldn’t help herself, and though she raged on the inside, she could never show her true feelings.

“No thanks Cougar knows where to go, and we are going to stay somewhere else until I need to catch the train,” Harry said, his hand resting on Cougars head.

“Are you coming back during the holidays?” Petunia asked, and this time, she actually felt a little bit of the joy she had been expressing earlier.

“No, Cougar says we don’t need to come back here anymore, so it’s goodbye,” Harry said, digging his hand into Cougars fur in his agitation. He could see the glee in his Aunt’s eyes, and even though he had known all these years that Cougar had been making them behave, it still hurt that his Aunt never loved him and never would.

Cougar nudged him and licked his face in response to his sadness, causing Harry to snap out of his funk, he still had Cougar, and he couldn’t ask for a more loyal friend.

“Well then, let’s get going,” Aunt Petunia said, a skip in her step as she grabbed her things and headed out the door. Harry sighed slightly but followed her.

Cougar led Harry towards the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron and nudged Harry to open the door. People turned to stare as they entered and Harry’s hand clutched slightly at the neck of Cougar as moved into the pub.

“It that a Wampus?” he heard someone asked, and he could hear the agitation in the man’s voice.

“It’s Cougar, my familiar, he won’t hurt anyone unless they try to attack me,” Harry said into the room as he felt Cougars fur rise in the large cat’s annoyance. Best to keep him from getting annoyed at the stupid wizards.

“And who are you to have a Wampus as a familiar, it’s unheard of, lad. They are dangerous creatures.”

“Oh, I’m Harry, Harry Potter,” he said, causing the room to go completely silent for a moment before chaos erupted.

“Harry Potter, are you really?”

“It’s Harry Potter.”

“No wonder he has a Wampus, he’s Harry Potter.”

The crowd was all shouting things out into the room, so he only managed to catch a few things, but as soon as they started to crowd towards him, Cougar let out a roar, making all the people in the pub freeze.

“Oh, it’s best if you don’t crowd me,” Harry said, glad that Cougar was with him. This could have been very overwhelming without his cat.

The crowd nodded and moved away, each watching the large cat with different looks. Some were frowning at being kept away from Harry Potter, others looked glad he was so protected and some just plain perturbed.

“Do you need help opening the gateway?” The man behind the bar asked into the silence.

“Oh, no thanks, Cougar can open it, he is a magical creature after all,” Harry said, patting his cat on the head with a broad smile.

“Right then, off you go, lad, before they come out of their stupors,” the barman said with a smile at the boy.

“Thank you, sir,” Harry said and walked to the back alley where Cougar tapped the wall with his paw and willed it to open.

Harry turned to look at Cougar and felt in his head, ‘welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry.’

“Thanks, Cougar, let’s get to the Goblins and do some shopping. It’s nice to be back in my world,” Harry said with a sigh as they headed down the Alley towards the bank, wizards and witches alike staring at the child with a large cat walking at his side.

As Cougar watched their reactions, he was completely sure the Wizarding World was not ready for this Harry Potter with him at his side.


	6. Uncle Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Bingo: Babies  
Lily, heavily pregnant, has no faith in the secret keeper when the boys decided to change it from Sirius to Peter, so she calls her brother in to help.

Title: Uncle Tony  
Author: Gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter with a splash of NCIS  
Pairing: Lily/James  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Timeline and date fudges, childbirth.  
Word Count: 1922

Tony DiNozzo was busy flicking rubber bands at Kate, trying to perfect his aim, by hitting the picture frame on Kate’s desk, much to Kate’s amusement.

“You know if you actually get me, I will not be pleased,” Kate said smirking at Tony, playing along with his little game.

“Of course you will. You will arrange a parade in honour of my greatness, there will be cake and music, and all will come to celebrate me,” Tony said, waving his arms around.

“Right, how silly of me…” Whatever else Kate was going to say was interrupted by the phone ringing.

“DiNozzo,” Tony answered smirking at Kate.

“Tony, it’s Lily, I need your help.”

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked, the smirk dropping from his face replaced by his concern.

“I think James and Sirius have made a big mistake, but they won’t listen to me. My baby is in danger, and I need you to come...Tony,” she breathed out, “I don’t think I’m going to make it. I’m sending you an email right now with an address on it, get here as soon as you can.”

“Lily, what’s going on?” Tony asked, already opening his email.

“James picked a secret keeper, remember I talked to you about it?”

“Yes, you said Sirius was going to be yours,” Tony said leaning forward as he read the address on the email and felt the click in his brain as the magic took hold, giving him the knowledge of where she was. “How in the name of Merlin did you manage to get this in an email?” he added curiously.

“He changed it, they picked Peter, but Tony, I don’t trust that rat as far as I could throw Hagrid,” Lily said, clearly exasperated. “The little rat wrote it down so Sirius could pass it out, I took a photo and uploaded it.”

“Yes, I remember and totally agree, he is one creepy little fat dude,” Tony said, frowning at the thought of the little rat-man. “And smart, Lily bug, very smart.”

“Dumbledore is up to something Tony, and I don’t know who I can trust anymore.”

“I will be there as soon as I can Lily, I promise,” Tony said already writing out the request for time off due to family emergencies and his resignation letter, just in case.

“What if Gibbs won't give you the time off, you know he can be as big of a dick as Dumbledore,” Lily said, and Tony could hear the agitation in her voice.

“Then, I will quit. Nothing is more important than you and my nephew you’re carrying, Lily, you know that. Family First,” Tony said with a small chuckle.

It had been a shock to discover he had a sister who had been adopted out. His mother died during childbirth, and his dad didn’t want anything to do with the child, so send her away. Lily had found him through an inheritance ritual with the goblins, and they had been close ever since.

“Thanks, Tony, and please hurry.”

“I will leave soon, I won’t even pack, I will just go straight to MaCUSSA and grab a portkey, I will be a few hours max,” Tony said. “ See you soon, Lils, love you.”

“Love you too, Tony,” Lily said, hanging up.

Tony hung up, finished filling out his paperwork and got up to give it to Gibbs.

“Everything alright, Tony?” Kate asked, concerned.

“Yeah, my sister needs me, so I have to head out, I don’t know how long I will have to be gone for.”

“I hope everything works out Tony, I’ll miss you while you’re gone,” Kate said, getting up to hug her friend.

“I knew you couldn’t live without me,” Tony said chuckling as he hugged her back. “Thanks, Kate,” he added seriously as he squeezed her one last time and pulled back, giving her his famous Tony grin.

“Gibbs, I need to leave, I have to get to England, my sister is in trouble,” Tony said as he handed his boss his form.

“It will have to wait, we need you right now,” Gibbs said, taking the paper without even looking at it.

“Fine,” Tony said and pulled out the letter he had written for this reason, “here is my resignation, effective immediately,” Tony said placing the paper on the desk in front of him, with his gun and badge, and walked to the lifts.

He was out the building at had apperated to the lobby of the Ministry before Gibbs could form words.

****

“Lily,” Tony breathed out when she opened the door to his knock.

“Tony, thank Merlin,” Lily said, pulling her brother into a hug, holding on tight.

“You are so big,” Tony said and gave a laugh at the slap he received for his words.

“The baby is due any day now,” Lily said, rubbing her belly lovingly.

“Are you sure it’s not twins?” Tony asked, ducking under the hand Lily swiped at him. “Where are dumb and dumber?” he asked, walking into the house.

“James is at Gringotts dropping off our Will, and Sirius is making sure Peter is secure in his flat. He is setting the wards and linking himself to them in case anyone finds out about the switch.”

“Who knows about the switch?” Tony asked while rubbing Lily’s belly after the baby kicked his hand. “Feisty,” he said with a smile.

“Yes, especially on my bladder in the middle of the night,” Lily said with a laugh. “As for who knows, you, me, James, Sirius, Peter and Dumbledore. But I don’t trust any of it,” Lily said, rubbing her belly to settle her nerves.

“So pack up everything you need, and I will take you to Paddington Manor and lock down the wards. You will be more than safe there, and I will stay with you and help out until we can figure out how to put a stop to this stupid dark lord business.”

“Okay,” Lily said, breathing out in relief for the first time since she heard the Prophecy.

“Why didn’t you go hide in Potter Manor?” Tony asked as he got up and pulled Lily up off the couch, with a grunt.

“Dick,” Lily said, smacking his arm.

“Like that’s news,” Tony said, rolling his eyes at his sister, causing her to laugh.

“I suggested Potter Manor, but Dumbledore said it would be too obvious a choice. I argued about the wards, but James and Sirius agreed with Dumbledore. I think James just agreed because he didn’t want to stay in the Manor after his parents died.”

“Right, I can understand that, but really the baby is more important than his grief,” Tony said frowning. “Okay what about Sirius’ Manor, surely Arcturus would have let you stay there, the baby is his Heir after all.”

“He is?” Lily asked shock colour her voice and face.

“How do you not know this, it’s public record,” Tony said. “He made it clear he changed his will six months ago when he found out you were pregnant and Sirius was made his blood bound godfather. He declared your baby his grandchild.”

“Wow, I had no idea, I wonder if Sirius knows?” Lily asked as she made her way up the stairs to pack.

“He would have been notified, so he should know. Maybe he is too busy trying to keep you safe to think things through.”

“Or more than likely, he doesn’t care. Sirius isn’t fond of his family after all,” Lily said. “Here help me,” she added, smiling at her brother as she sat on her bed.

“Where are your elves?” Tony asked as he pulled her trunk from the corner she pointed at.

“Still at Potter Manor. James gave them running orders to keep the place maintained plus the other Potter properties. Then he put everything on lockdown. Only the elves can get in or out, and they have been ordered to only come at his call.”

“Well that’s stupid, what if something had happened to the both of you and the baby was left alone, he should have had an elf keeping on the baby just to be safe,” Tony said before sighing. Something was really wrong here. “Tippy,” he called.

“What can Tippy be doing for Master Tony and Mistress Lily?” Tippy asked after popping into place.

“Can you pack up the house and move everything but the personal items to the Potter vaults, and the personal items to the family rooms at the manor. Lily and I will be coming to stay for a while.”

“And James and maybe Sirius,” Lily added causing Tony to roll his eyes.

“I suppose those two chuckleheads can come too.”

“Tippy do,” and then popped away to get to work.

“Leave a note for dumb and dumber and let's get going. I will feel better when you are behind the wards of the manor.”

****

“That’s it, Lily, push,” James cooed as Lily panted, held her breath and bared down. She was exhausted but happy and felt completely safe given birth behind the wards of Paddington Manor with her brother close by.

“One more push, Mrs Potter,” the Healer said, smiling gently at the soon to be mother.

Lily screamed as she pushed, “there’s the head,” the Healer said, stop now,” he added as he adjusted the shoulders to get the baby free.

“It’s a boy,” the Healer said as he cut the cord, wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed him over to Lily.

“He’s perfect,” Lily said as he kissed his forehead and smiled up at her husband.

“He really is,” James said, leaning down to kiss both his son and his wife. “Hello Harry,” he whispered as he ran a finger down his son’s cheek.

“Harry James Potter,” Lily said, smiling at her boy.

“He’s perfect,” James said, taking his boy from her arms and holding him close. “My son.”

There was a knock at the door, followed by “can we come in yet?”

“Sure Padfoot,” James answers with a laugh after getting a nod from Lily that it was okay.

“How are you, Lily bug?” Tony asked as he moved to her side and picked up her hand. The Healer had already completed all the spells needed to clean her up and heal her from the birth.

“Tired, but happy,” Lily said with a smile. “Uncle Tony, let me introduce you to Harry James Potter, your nephew.”

“Well look at you,” Tony said as James handed his son over to his waiting Uncle’s arms, “aren’t you an ugly looking thing,” he announced with a smirk.

Sirius barked out a laugh as James shot a stinging hex at Tony, causing Lily to yell at her husband. “He could have dropped Harry, you idiot,” she sighed in exasperation.

Harry just looked up at Tony and blinked before making a sucking noise and crying. “I didn’t do anything,” Tony said as he held the baby away from him, looking around for help.

“He’s just hungry, give him here,” Lily said as she took her son and began to feed him. Harry latched on immediately much to the relief of Tony.

“Well that’s going to be fun,” Tony said as he looked at the baby sceptically. What was he getting himself into, he thought, though he smiled fondly at his nephew.

Whatever it was, he was just glad his family was safe, and he was determined to make sure they stayed that way, despite Voldemort and his Death Eaters and a certain barmy headmaster.


	7. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Bingo: Togetherness  
Dudley always wanted a brother, so he decided to make Harry his, much to his parent's annoyance.

Title: Brothers  
Author: Gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: None  
Rating: M  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 1460

Petunia Dursley knew the minute she laid eyes on her nephew, that he was a freak, just like his mother. It was something she didn’t want near her normal family, so they came to the decision to keep him as far away from Dudley as possible.

As far away from Dudely as possible seemed to be the cupboard under the stairs. Now Petunia was many things, but she was not stupid, she knew, deep down inside that it was wrong to keep a child in that space, but that part of her brain was overridden with her disgust for all things magical.

What she didn’t count on was her curious and lonely son.

Three days after Harry Potter had been dumped on their doorstep, things started to get weird. They would place Harry in his cupboard at night, ignoring his whimpering and tuck in their Dunderkins before going to bed. But they would wake up in the morning with Dudely in his bed, curled around Harry while the younger boy slept with dried tear tracks on his cheeks.

Vernon started to set his alarm after the fourth time it happened, and he would put Harry back in the cupboard, without waking his son, only to find Harry back in Dudley's bed two hours later.

That started a week of Dudley getting Harry and Vernon putting him back, until Vernon lost his mind, “Dudley, stop bringing your cousin into your room at night,” he shouted, causing his son to look at him and shrug.

Dudley had just waited for his dad to leave and his mother to go upstairs before he went to the cupboard and opened it, handing Harry the food he had collected for him from the breakfast table.

Petunia ignored this behaviour since it happened all day. Dudley would wait for his father to leave, would bring Harry food and then he would bring the boy out to play. She just made sure Harry was back in his cupboard before Vernon got home.

After that day, instead of finding Harry in Dudley’s bed, they would find Dudley curled around Harry in the cupboard.

“Vernon we have to do something, Dudley can’t be sleeping in there,” Petunia said frowning at her husband.

“He will grow out of it, Pet, I will just keep bringing him back to his own room until it sticks,” Vernon answered, but his wife could see he looked unsure of his plan.

He was right to be unsure, because no matter what they did, Dudley would always end up wrapped around Harry. In the end, Vernon gave up, and the adult Dursley’s accepted that Harry would be a part of their family for good.

Where Dudley went Harry would follow and where Harry went, Dudley was always there to make sure he was okay. It was the talk of the neighbourhood. Such good boys, always together, taking care of each other.

When Harry was five, he started to confide in his new ‘brother’ telling him about his nightmares and the mean laugh and green light.

He would tell him stories of men changing into animals and flying brooms. Of wands and magic, as Dudley realised that all the times when Harry had been scared and something had happened, it had been magic. He was thrilled.

“Do you think I can do magic too?” Dudley had asked one night when they were talking about how Harry had turned a teachers hair blue.

“I don’t know, it only happens to me when I’m scared, and you never get scared,” Harry said, smiling at Dudley.

“Maybe I can ask mum,” Dudley murmured.

Harry just shrugged, convinced that Dudley could do anything. He had believed that since the Aunt Marge incident.

She was an awful woman, and Harry was glad she wasn’t allowed back in the house.

By Harry was seven, Dudley had finally talked Petunia into telling them all she knew about the magical world, and his parents. Dudley and Harry had both been enthralled by the tales and Dudley had insisted that Harry get to see this Diagon Alley.

“He will, Dudders when he is eleven and gets his letter,” Petunia said.

“Letter?” Harry asked.

“Yes, to Hogwarts Magic School,” Petunia said.

“What about Dudley?” Harry asked, leaning against his cousin's shoulder.

“Dudley isn’t a wizard, so he will be going to Smeltings,” his Aunt answered.

“Then I want to go to Smeltings,” Harry said firmly and would hear no more on the topic.

Dudley, on the other hand, knew that Harry would have to go, so he decided to spend the time till Harry was eleven to teach him how to defend himself. There were a lot of bullies in the neighbourhood, but they never bothered Harry, thanks to his brother.

But at Hogwarts Dudley knew he wouldn’t be there to protect him, so he did everything he could to teach his little brother everything he could.

“I know what you have been doing,” Harry said when he turned ten.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Dudley said as they walked back from the park.

Harry just smiled at him and changed the subject, “are you looking forward to the zoo today?”

“Yeah,” Dudley answered with a smile, “how about you?”

“Of course, it will be amazing.”

And it was amazing since Harry learnt something new about himself, he could talk to snakes, and Dudley thought it was the most amazing thing in the world.

“Can you talk to anything else?” Dudley asked as he pulled his cousin around the zoo, with his amused parents following behind.

He had success with the reptiles but nothing else.

“I wonder,” Dudley said as they got ready for bed that night, “could you talk to dragons?”

“Well, I don’t think I want to get close enough to try,” Harry said frowning.

“Man, I would love to see a dragon,” Dudley said as he crawled into bed.

“Maybe you will one day.”

By the time Harry’s Hogwarts letter had arrived, Dudley had him convinced that he needed to go, so Harry had written back accepting his place even though he had reservations about it.

Dudley had accompanied him to Diagon Alley, with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and he had never been so grateful for his Uncles presence.

“You said this was his trust vault?” Uncle Vernon asked the goblin. “Does he have other vaults in his name and if so are they being looked after?”

That had lead to a few hours in Potter Account Manager Bacrods office, discovering many things that had been kept from him.

“You really should keep better track of Harry’s stuff,” Dudley said, leaning forward.

“There is a spell Heir Potter can do to reclaim all property belonging to him,” Bacrods said stiffly.

“He wouldn’t have to if he had someone looking out for him,” Dudley said, frowning at the being in front of him. “You should fire him and hire someone else,” Dudley added, turning to Harry.

Bacrods realised at that moment that he could lose his biggest account, changed tactics rather quickly and after having a contract sighed and his things returned, Harry now had someone in the wizarding world who would do anything to protect his interested.

The day the train left for Hogwarts, the Dursley’s took a rather melancholy Harry and Dudley to Platform nine and three quarters.

“Don’t get into any trouble without me,” Dudley said as he hugged Hary.

“I won’t, plus I will owl you if I need too,” Harry answering hugging back. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“Miss you too little brother, just remember everything I taught you.”

“I will.”

“It will be strange not seeing you two joined at the hip,” Petunia said as she hugged her nephew goodbye. She had found herself, over the years, loving the little boy more and more, and she was going to miss him.

Harry laughed, even though it was a little broken and moved over to shake his Uncles hand.

“I’ll miss you, Harry,” Vernon said and pulled him into a hug. “Be good, get good grades and do us proud,” he added, ruffling his hair as he let him go.

“I will, and I will miss you all too.”

It was at that moment, as she watched her nephew get on the train while hugging her upset son, that she had never been more grateful for her son’s stubbornness to keep his cousin close.

Without it, she never would have realised what she would have missed out on.


	8. The Friendly Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Bingo: Playing Hooky  
Hagrid visits Harry during his childhood changing the dynamics of the young boy's life.

Title: The Friendly Giant  
Author: Gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: None  
Rating: M  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 1043

Hagrid looked at his calendar and smiled to himself, he was going to visit Harry Potter today. It was the boys second birthday and he wanted to deliver his present personally. Of course, he would have to keep it a secret since he wasn’t strictly allowed to visit the boy. But really, what no-one knew wouldn’t hurt him. 

He knew he was supposed to be tending to his duties but it never hurt to play hooky once in a while, and this was a special occasion.

He put together the package he had made for the boy, a cake made by the elves because really, he knew his weaknesses. It still amused him to offer people his rock cakes just to see how they would react. 

He also had a toy stag he had picked up and a stuffed dragon that moved around and would roar at intruders. He had also purchased one for himself, but nobody needed to know that. Hagrid also had some children books on magical creatures in his stash. 

Hagrid had not set out to go against the Headmaster’s wishes but he had come across a room hidden in the castle that had letters and presents addressed to Harry Potter and he had become concerned that if he had tried to post his gifts the young boy wouldn’t receive them.

“I wonder what happened to Jinxy,” he thought as he tucked the last of the gifts in his pockets. 

“Big man be calling for Jinxy?” Hagrid jumped slightly as the little elf popped into the room, looking a little haggard herself.

“Jinxy, just look at ya, what’s the matter with ya?” Hagrid asked as he sat down to get to her level. He still towered over the poor little creature. 

“Jinxy’s bond with Master Potter is closed off, Jinxy be getting sicker and sicker, soon she passes away. The other elves not fairing well either.”

“I can take you to Harry, I’m going to visit him today for his birthday,” Hagrid said before adding, “it might be helpful since all his gifts from the witches and wizards are being kept in a room in the castle. Might not be safe to give them to him until they are checked.”

“Jinxy knows where Master Harry is, Jinxy can not cross the wards,” the little elf said dejectedly.

“Hrmm, maybe I can put you in my pocket and carry you across, it’s worth a try. If not I can bring Harry out pass the wards and maybe he can let ya in.”

“Jinxy tries anything,” the little elf said bouncing slightly on her toes. A bit of a spark back in her eyes.

“Well let’s get going then,” Hagrid said as he patted down his pockets to make sure he had everything. 

“Does Hagrid want Jinxy to pop him there?” 

Hagrid looked down at the little elf with a sad smile, “maybe next time, this time we can take Sirius’ bike. He left it with me.” Hagrid knew just by looking at Jinxy, that she would not be able to pop him to the next room, so there was no way she could take him to Little Whinging. 

Hagrid strolled down to Hogsmeade with Jinxy riding in his pocket, Sirius’ bike tucked into one of his many other pockets. He was ever so glad the man had shown him the shrinking rune on the thing. He still had trouble believing the man was guilty of betraying the Potters. 

Hagrid flooed from the Three Broomsticks to the Leaky Cauldron to cut travel time and moved out of the pub to the muggle side of London. The flight was nice, and by the time he landed in Surrey, he was windblown but happy. 

He parked out the front of Number Four Privet Drive and climbed off the bike, patting his pocket. “Alright Jinxy, let’s see if this works,” Hagrid said as he moved to where Jinxy said the wards were. 

As Hagrid moved through the wards he felt a little resistance. He placed his hand over the pocket that held Jinxy and pushed through, feeling the slight shaking coming from his pocket. 

“We did it,” Hagrid whispered to his pocket as he made his way up the driveway to the front door. 

“Jinxy needs Master Harry sir,” the elf whispered sounding more tired than before.

“Won’t be long, hang on there Jinxy.”

Hagrid knocked on the door and waiting for it to be answered. He could feel Jinxy getting more and more agitated and opened the pocket she was in to ask. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Master Harry,” Jinxy said, and that was all she said before the door was opened.

“Hello, I’m here to see Harry,” Hagrid said smiling down at the dower looking woman who had answered the door.

****

Hagrid couldn’t begin to explain what had happened as he sat on the couch in the Dursley’s house, a mug of tea in his hand. He remembered standing at the door and it opening and then...sitting on the couch.

“Is Hagrid feeling any better?” Hagrid looked down to see Jinxy standing in front of him and she was glowing now, all bright and happy. 

“I don’t rightly know,” Hagrid replied and paused to take a sip of his tea. “What happened?”

“Nasty woman tried to close door on us, but you make her move. We find Master Harry trapped in there,” Jinxy said pointing to the doorless cupboard under the stairs, “and you go mad.”

“Mad? Harry in there?” 

“Yes, they be mistreating Master Harry, he been dirty and hungry and have bruises on him, you be seeing the door and pull it off then you be seeing Harry and things go bam,” Jinxy said smacking her little hands together. 

“Bam?”

“Bam,” Jinxy said nodding. “Magics go bam and lady and fatman go flying. Jinxy rebonded with Master Harry and fix him up. Master Harry now sleeping in cot upstairs, clean with a full belly.”

“I didn’t kill ‘em did I?” 

“No, but Jinxy be wishing you did.”


	9. Hidden Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Bingo: Holding Hands  
Harry's life seemed to all of a sudden get better.

Title: Hidden Protector  
Author: Gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Not discussed.  
Rating: M  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 1648

Harry Potter hadn't always been lucky, and he had no idea why suddenly things started going his way, but he wasn't going to argue about it, especially since his early childhood had been appalling. 

It had started when he was five, and his Aunt had insisted he was old enough to take over the cooking. He already did the gardening, washing and cleaning, so he figured this was coming. Maybe they would care about him if he was more useful. 

Then out of nowhere, he had been given Dudley's second bedroom, with new furniture and a soft mattress, and pillows. He had warm blankets, a soft carpet for his feet and toys, so many toys. All the chores had stopped; he was feed well and was left alone by Dudley. His Aunt even helped with his homework. And the best part was Aunt Marge stopped visiting.

When his Hogwarts letter came, he answered it immediately, and his Aunt had told him to ask for a Professor to come since he was a muggle raised child. He did as suggested and was visited by Professor McGonagall, who knew his parents and was more than happy to tell him tales of their school years. 

She also informed him of his parent's vaults and titles and made sure he had his Heir rings. Harry noticed the face she made when he was named the Black Heir, and he had questioned her about it. 

"Sirius Black is your godfather but is currently in Azkaban for betraying your parents," she had told him with a frown.

"Actually," Ragnock interrupted, "he never was tried, which is why he is still the current Lord Black."

"Did my parents leave a Will?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Yes, it is sealed, but as the Heir, you can ask for it to be unsealed."

It was a stunning duo that left the bank, and Harry didn't know who was worse off, him or his Professor. "I will make sure this is corrected immediately, Harry, mark my words," Professor McGonagall stated, and he believed her.

Harry enjoyed his shopping spree, especially the trunk shop where he was fascinated with the multi-compartment trunks and the bags that were bigger on the inside, with excellent organisation. But the best part was being introduced to other kids who were like him.

Getting his wand had been an experience, and he would still chuckle at the look on Mr Ollivanders face. As soon as he walked in the door, a wand came floating from the back and straight into his hand. Sparks flew, and he felt his magic connect. He had paid and gotten a wand holster, thanks to the advice of Professor McGonagall, and left before the old man could form words.

It seemed every shop they entered something would appear for him that he hadn't thought about getting or hadn't known to get, and ended with a Snowy Owl that landed on his shoulder as soon as he walked into the Owl Emporium. 

He was exhausted when Professor McGonagall dropped him off home with his ticket for the train and detail instructions on how to get to the platform. She also told him he would be more prepared if he read his books. He was also instructed to read his etiquette books and learn his family tree. 

He spent the rest of his time before school started doing just that, and talking to the muggleborn girl he met when shopping. They spoke of their school work and spent time at each other's houses so they could study together. He was also in regular contact with the goblins, so he could get a better understanding of his place in the Wizarding World and learn about his investments. It was fascinating.

"Hermione," Harry called, after saying goodbye to his Aunt. 

"Harry," she answered, running towards him, leaving behind her smiling parents.

"All ready?" he asked after she had hugged the stuffing out of him, causing him to smile indulgently at her. She loved to cuddle he had found out. She was always touching him in some way.

"Yes, it's ever so exciting," she babbled, while Harry smiled indulgently.

"Let's go then," he said, pulling her over to her parents.

They said their goodbyes and made their way through the portal to Platform nine and three quarters, both stunned by the train. 

"Come on," Harry said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and raced onto the train. They found the perfect spot, and they both let out a small squeal of excitement. 

They were interrupted by a timid knock on the door, "come in," Hermione called.

"Hello, have either of you seen a toad, I lost mine," the boy said, stuttering slightly over his words. 

"No, but if you can't find it, you should ask a Prefect, they could help you by summoning it or something," Harry said. "How about you tell me the name of your toad and I go ask for you while you wait with Hermione," Harry added, seeing how nervous the boy was. He nodded gratefully, and Harry set off looking for someone with the golden P badge. 

Ten minutes later he walked back into the compartment with a toad in his hands and a Prefect accompanying him. 

"Do you not have an enclosure for your pet?" the Prefect asked.

"This is Gabriel Truman, the Hufflepuff Prefect," Harry said with a smile.

"Right, sorry, I'm Gabriel, but my friends call me Gabe," he said with a smile, "do you have an inclosure?" he asked again.

"Yes, sir, but Trevor doesn't like it," the boy answered.

"What's your name?" Gabe asked.

"Neville, sir, Neville Longbottom."

"Well Neville, it might be best to keep Trevor in his inclosure whether he likes it or not, so he doesn't get hurt, okay," Gabe said with a reassuring smile, handing over a now squirming Trevor.

"Okay," Neville said and got up, "I just need to go get it."

"How about I help you bring your trunk here, and you can stay with us?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Neville said, adding, "thanks, Gabe."

"You're welcome, and I hope to see you in Hufflepuff," he said, smiling.

Harry ended up in Gryffindor, along with Neville and Hermione, and was a little bit sad about it when he saw the Prefect for their house. Percy Weasley was obnoxious and annoying, just like his little brother, by the looks of it, but Harry liked the twins. 

Three days into his first year their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher disappeared and had to be replaced. Harry was silently glad since that teacher made him uncomfortable. Two weeks after that, Severus Snape quit out of nowhere to the cheers of all the children in the Great Hall.

Harry made the Quidditch team, he loved to fly, and Sirius Black was freed and healed enough to come to his first game. Afterwards, he asked Harry if he wanted to live with him, and Harry had agreed.

He also became good friends with the Weasley twins after they learned that Sirius was one of the Mauraders. The only other thing of consequence that stood out was Scabbers, Ron Weasley's pet rat. He was discovered to be Peter Pettigrew and was arrested and sent to Azkaban. 

Harry excelled in Hogwarts, becoming one of the top students in his years. He won the House Cup for Gryffindor every year for seven years and was made Prefect and Head Boy. His holidays were spent seeing the world with Sirius and learning about his heritage and responsibilities as a Peer. 

He dated a lot during school, boys and girls, he was never choosey, he just loved who he loved, and was glad it wasn't a big deal in the Wizarding World. 

It was the day of his wedding, and he was pacing as he waited for the time he would need to be at the altar waiting for his partner. Sirius was sitting watching him, with a sad smile on his face, "your parents would be so proud of how you turned out," he godfather said with a wistful sigh.

"I wish they were here," Harry said with his own sad smile.

"So do I," Sirius said.

"I have to believe they are around me all the time," Harry said as he sat down next to his godfather and took his hand. "My life was so bad in the beginning, but then, everything turned around, and I was so happy and healthy and blessed. I truly believe they had something to do with that." 

"I'm sure they did," Sirius said patting Harry's hand, "but now it's time, let's get you married so I can have some grandchildren," he added with a laugh.

"We love you too, Harry," they said as the door closed behind their son and his godfather. 

"It's almost time," James said, as he turned to his wife, "our son is getting married."

"Do we have time to see it?" she asked wistfully. 

"I believe we do," James said as he linked his arm with hers and made his way to the door, gliding right through it.

Nixy popped up in front of them with a sad smile, "did Nixy do well?" the little elf asked of her former Masters. 

"You did very well, Nixy, and I'm sure if Harry knew all you had done, he would be very proud of you too," Lily said, smiling at her favourite elf. Nixy had done all the physical things James and Lily could not, and had been a fabulous partner in crime. 

From scaring the Dursley's straight to destroying all the Horcruxes when Harry had finally started school, she had been indispensable.

"Let's go see our son get married," James said as he took ahold of his wives hand. 

"Lets."

Holding hands the pair followed their family out of the room, smiling at a job well done.


End file.
